Safety
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] The scientists who found Sion want him back... and are using Domon as a bargaining chip. [Domon X Sion, post series, spoilers apply]
1. Gone

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

Notes: This is my attempt to take a character to a dark place without making him unrecognizable. Domon X Sion, some Yuuri X Tatsuya

--

It had taken awhile, but Sion felt like he could relax again.

The worst part had been, without doubt, leaving Tatsuya. The pain was still fresh for all of them when they returned to a century where they had no idea what was waiting for them. And after their last meeting with Ryuuta, they had all been expecting the worst from the Time Bureau.

Except the worst never happened-- something Sion was almost positive had to with the fact that Tekku had irrefutable evidence of Captain Ryuuta's betrayal, but he had decided to keep quiet about that. Instead of becoming one more scandal in the mess that was currently the Time Bureau, they were quietly discharged. Ayase took the cure for his disease (and if there was one good thing about having to come back to the thirtieth century, that was it) and went back to pro racing, Yuuri returned to the police and the last time Sion saw her, seemed to be getting along just fine with her family. And as for Domon...

--

_He remembered seeing him on his doorstep, giving his best attempt at a smile. "You and Tekku seem to be doing pretty well for yourselves."_

It took a few seconds to shake off the shock. "Domon-san? But I thought you had a match--"

"Yeah, about that." He scratched his head, which by now Sion knew he did whenever he was troubled but didn't want anyone else to know it. "I got bored, so I thought I'd retire. Let someone else have a shot at the championship for once, you know?"

"Domon-san..."

He played with the frayed edges of his wool cap (one of the few things they had been allowed to take with them from the Bureau), any attempts to not look completely miserable forgotten. "So, I was thinking, well, more like hoping that... maybe... I could stay with you guys for awhile, if that's okay."

--

Of course he let him stay. It was Domon, after all. And even though he visited him after matches, there were times he missed him so much that it was hard to breathe. He just wished he knew why Domon had given up the life he loved so much... but he knew better than to ask. While Domon was acting more like his old self now than the unhappy being that had greeted him on his doorstep, there were still times when he would, and it was the only way he could think of to describe it properly, shut himself off from the world. Best to let Domon say it himself than to try to drag it out of him.

So they simply continued to live their lives quietly together. Their home was near a beach that wasn't the one where he met Tachibana, but it still reminded him of the place he had come to think of as his home. He did repair jobs for the neighbors, while Domon taught a self-defense class. It wasn't perfect. Perfect would be the four of them together with Tatsuya again. But he was content with what he did have, and he was starting to think Domon was as well.

"I'm home." Strange, it was Domon's day off but the door was locked... he was probably getting groceries for the week, and this was about when Tekku went through his rest cycle. After reminding himself that an ex-Time Cadet didn't have to be on guard every waking moment, Sion typed in the combination and went inside.

... There had been a struggle. That much was obvious. But what he couldn't tell from the strewn furniture and broken windows was what had happened to Domon or--

"Tekku!" The navigator robot was on the floor, deactivated. He stumbled over to his side, making repairs as fast as his fingers would allow. _Please, please be all right._ To his relief, the metal eyelids fluttered open.

"Sion... thank goodness you're safe..."

He cradled the robot a little closer. "What happened? Is Domon-san okay?"

Tekku closed his eyes again, a definite sign that Sion's last minute fix hadn't been enough, and that he'd require more extensive repairs before he could function properly. "Table..." Having used up the last of his reserve power, Tekku shut off again.

Still holding the owl in his arms, Sion made his way to the table... which, now that he noticed, was the one thing in their house that hadn't been torn apart. Sure enough, there was a holo-disc resting there, gleaming dully in the afternoon light.

Acting more on habit than anything else, Sion pressed the display button with his free hand. A thin, middle-aged man with no distinctive features appeared.

"Hello, Sion. I wish I could see you again in person, but this will have to do for now."

No... not again...

"I've been told you've done quite well since you ran away. Believe me, no one is prouder of you than myself and everyone else here at the lab, but... Sion, it's time you came home."

His grip on Tekku tightened as he tried to keep his balance. No. **No**. There was no way he would ever--

"However, I know I most likely would not be able to convince you by myself. Therefore, I brought along someone who may be able to make the idea of returning more agreeable."

The camera swung violently to the left. Domon was there, bruised and bleeding, but still holding his own against the guards who had him by the arms.

"Sion, whatever you do, **don't**--"

The camera was back on the scientist, so he only heard the metal striking against flesh. "I do hate having to resort to such barbaric measures, but your safety is our priority. Make no mistake Sion, this man's life is nothing compared to yours as far as we're concerned."

His lips twisted upwards into a sick excuse of a smile. "But I suppose what really matters is what his life means to you, doesn't it?"

The disc shut off automatically as the message finished playing. Sion was only vaguely aware of shattered glass digging into his knees as he sank to the floor. He... he had thought he was finally free, but they were back... and they had taken Domon...

They had **taken _Domon_**.

He forced himself up and began repairing Tekku. The anger was burning steadily, giving him the strength he would need. He had been a Timeranger. He had helped save two centuries. They were not taking away everything, **everyone** he had worked for.

He was going to get Domon back.


	2. Obsession

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

--

After she was done reading the report, Yuuri took assessment of the situation. They had been investigating retired Pro-fighter Domon's kidnapping for two days now, and had nothing to show for it. All their leads so far turned out to be dead ends, not to mention having to deal with the press (even after quitting, Domon still had a loyal fan following) and the calls from his increasingly, understandably frantic grandparents and siblings. To be honest, it was beginning to look like a lost cause.

Yuuri frowned, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't think like that right now. Domon was counting on them to stay cool and find him. He needed her to be looking for the mistake the kidnappers had made and use it against them, not sinking into despair and frustration.

"Let me re-fill that for you," Ayase murmured as he poured some more coffee into her mug. He appeared as calm as he always did, but she had known him long enough to tell when the calmness was just an act. And she couldn't blame him, either: even though they didn't act like it, Domon was still his friend. After what they had gone through together in the year 2000, there was no way for them not to be.

But it wasn't Ayase or herself that she was worried about.

Sion was at his computer, typing furiously. He had been doing that since she first arrived at his home two days ago, and had yet to stop. If it was anyone else, she could have at least ordered him to get a meal and some rest. But Sion needed to eat only a third of the food humans consumed daily, and he slept once a year. She could think of nothing to prevent him from becoming completely obsessed with the case.

But Tatsuya could have, she remembered as she felt an all too familiar pain rise up in her chest. He would have spoken to their youngest teammate gently, warmly, until he got through and Sion would finally be able to let go of a least a little of the pain he'd been carrying these past days.

She began going over another report. Tatsuya wasn't here anymore. They were going to have to rely on themselves now.

"Have you pinpointed the location yet?" Yuuri looked up, and wasn't surprised that Sion was speaking to Tekku. He was the only one he would talk to right now, and even then only if it had something to do with finding Domon.

The machine Tekku was connected to hummed and beeped. "No, I'm sorry. They seem to have invented some way to keep off of my radar."

"**Then look _harder_, damn it!**"

Sion seemed every bit as startled by his outburst as everyone else in the room. "Tekku… I'm sorry, I--"

"Sion, there are some reports important to our investigation back at my place." She kept her voice neutral, except for the bit of gentleness she let leak in. "Could you go pick them up for me, please?"

"… Of course." He moved silently, if not a little slower than usual (undoubtedly because he had barely moved in two days), the door hissing shut behind him.

Once he was gone, Ayase took a seat next to her. "My ears must be going bad, because there is no way I just heard Sion curse someone out."

Yuuri let herself smile at that. "Domon must be a bad influence on him." But it faded as she looked at the useless information cluttering the desk. Anyone with eyes could see that Domon's disappearance (and being foolish enough to blame himself for getting him 'involved') was taking a toll on Sion, and it wouldn't be much longer until his emotions got the best of him.

She had been in his situation, once. She could only hope that he would handle it better than she had.

--

He knew he shouldn't be angry. Yuuri and Ayase were working as hard as he was, and if it weren't for Tekku they'd still be chasing that dead lead they found yesterday. He should be thanking them, not… what he had done.

But then he would remember all those years in the lab, alone. Being nothing more than an experiment, poked and prodded by scientists. And how they were, most likely, doing that to Domon now, if not worse.

_Don't think about that_, he told himself as he held the electronic pads to his chest and picked up his pace. _Don't think about anything now that doesn't involve getting him back_.

That wouldn't be difficult.

--

The cell door had yet to give, but he still kept pounding against it. "Don't even start thinking that you'll get away with this!" He had no idea if anyone could hear him, but he didn't let that stop him. Trying to bring the door down with the brunt of his weight, he continued, "I know what you're planning, and if you bastards think I'm just going to lie here and let you do that to him--"

A thin, almost invisible mist began filling the room.

"Crap, not agai…"

Once again, Domon collapsed in a heap on the floor, dead to the world for the next three hours.


	3. Need

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

Notes: Domon X Sion, post series, spoilers apply. And I did not mean for this to be so long (2400+ words). I was planning for one plot development to just be alluded to and then have some peripheral characters provide an explanation in the next chapter, but then Timeranger did more or less what I had planned in the last episode P (I'd been planning this fic out since before I saw the ending). So, um, sorry for the word vomiting.

--

The effects of the drug had worn off enough that Domon could pull himself up into a sitting position, but it would still be a few minutes until the fog his brain was currently floating in wore off. He didn't know which was worse: being drugged up in the first place, or it happening so often he knew what to expect when it did.

No, scratch that. The dreams he kept having topped both of them. They were always the same: Sion being led away by lab guards, smiling serenely. _Don't worry about me Domon-san. I don't mind being turned into a guinea pig again if it means I save you. _Ayase and Yuuri, looking on in disappointment. _He kept you from drowning in your self-pity after losing Honami, and this is how you thank him. This is selfish even for you, Domon._ Tatsuya, eyes wide with confusion. _But I thought you wanted to save him._

... Honami clucking her tongue, looking let down, but not surprised at all. _You let him go without so much as a fight? Just like you did with me? Sheesh, Domon, no wonder it didn't work out between us._

"I'm the one kidnapped, and I'm worrying about him. If I weren't so pissed off, I could probably find some irony in that."

He had to get out of there-- that much was obvious. What he was having a problem with was figuring out how. He was used to punching his way through these kinds of situations, but he was beginning to realize that some sort of stealth would be required in order to escape. Unfortunately, stealth wasn't exactly what he'd list as his strength.

_Well, make it your strength_, he told himself. _You were Time Yellow for a year. You're friends with a member of the anti-mafia department. Your roommate is the smartest guy in the world. Use something from that to help you escape._

Slowly, he stood up, stretching his limbs. The furnishings in his cell consisted of a bed, toilet, and sink. There was a ventilation shaft (presumably so the gas could filter in), but it was too small to even think of sneaking through. There were no windows, and he knew through personal experience that the door wasn't budging. His only glimpse to the outside world was a small slot in the door, which was opened by a guard who pushed in his food. By his count, that slot had opened and closed twenty-one times (which meant if they were feeding him three times a day, he'd been here for about a week). Even though the slot was narrow, he had been able to peek through enough times to see that the guard was roughly his height and weight.

_Hm..._

--

"Okay, fine. Thanks for your help anyways." Ayase shut off the vid-phone and tried to keep a level head. He almost succeeded.

They had been following what had looked like a promising lead: strange energy readings had been detected outside the city, a type of energy only used by military and science buildings. But Yuuri's team had found nothing upon further investigation. All that work had just taken them down another dead end in their search for Domon.

He had no idea what he was going to tell Sion.

No one had been working on the case harder than Sion was. Ayase couldn't help but be impressed by that-- most people in his situation would have fallen apart long ago. But he could also tell that the strain was beginning to take its toll. He was becoming increasingly irritable (an emotion he would have never thought Sion was capable of until now), not to mention the moments Ayase would catch him staring at nothing in particular until he snapped out of it and went back to work with renewed fervor. One of the reasons he was so glad to have this lead to go on was so Sion would have something other than anger and guilt to keep him going. Considering the state he was in now, he wasn't sure if Sion would be able to keep going at all once he found out.

"Ayase-san, I finished de-bugging the programs. I found nothing. What about you?" If Ayase hadn't have known him so long he might have been fooled by the detached quality in his voice.

"It was another dead end. I'm sorry."

He looked up at Ayase helplessly... then he starting speaking almost too quickly to be understood. "W-we should check it again, just to be safe. And we should look into Yuuri-san's folders--"

"Sion." He placed a hand on his old teammate's shoulder. "The lead was no good. And you're too tired to realize that."

"Don't say that!" He swatted Ayase's hand away. The helplessness was gone, replaced with a fury that, when seen in someone as kind-hearted as Sion, was almost frightening. He almost didn't notice that he'd grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "You have no idea of what they're capable of, do you?!" The fury was beginning to ebb, with desperation taking over. "Well, I do, and I won't let them do to Domon-san what they--"

"**Sion**." Yuuri's voice could have cracked ice. "Take a break."

"You know I don't need to--"

"You're right. Physically, you're fine." There was no change in her tone. "So I was foolish enough to let you keep working until you turned yourself into an emotional wreck." Her eyes narrowed. "Now take a break."

His hands clenched into fists, he gave her a look that made the one he'd given Ayase seem like nothing... but he did what he was told. Once he was gone, Yuuri's face softened with concern. "I should have never let him get involved with this case."

"His freedom and Domon are at stake. There's no possible way for him not to be involved," Ayase reminded her.

"I know. It doesn't make me feel any better, though." Yuuri sat behind her desk again, going over her information. "Ayase... when Sion comes back, we're going to have to ask him more about his time at the lab."

Ayase nodded, slowly. Both of them had been hoping to avoid this, hoping that they could go on Tekku's information concerning that part of his life and their own evidence to rescue Domon. But they had exhausted their resources and Domon was still out there, somewhere. If they even wanted to hope to find him, they would need information from someone who had been on the inside... even if it meant delving into a part of Sion's past that he had purposely left vague.

--

The prisoner was quiet. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but this particular prisoner had a habit of screaming his head off until the technicians were merciful enough to pump in the knock out gas. The fact that he had been this quiet this long was worth checking.

He opened the food slot a crack. He was still on the floor, not moving... and from the way it looked, not **breathing**, either.

He pounded in the code to open the door and rushed to the prisoner's side, so busy trying to see if he was dead or not that he didn't see the fist flying into contact with his face until it was too late.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Domon grinned down at the now unconscious guard. "It's the oldest trick in the book. I guess that's because it works, huh?" He took the guard's cap and placed it on his head. "You're going to have one serious headache when you wake up, but don't worry. They'll let you take as many naps as you want."

--

Sion had been so upset he hadn't realized he was in Domon's room until the door shut behind him. Then he realized it was the first time he had been in the room since his disappearance.

He took in his surroundings. For someone as over the top as Domon, his bedroom was surprisingly simple. A bed, a bookcase, a night table, and nothing much else beyond that. There were some trophies from his pro fighting days, but that was about it as far as decorations were concerned.

Gently, he sat on the bed and pulled open the night table drawer. Inside were the few things Domon had brought with him from the year 2000 (which consisted of what he had in his pockets right before their return to the thirtieth century): some notes written in Tatsuya's handwriting, a snapshot of Honami... and a kite string.

"I can't believe you still have this," he murmured, holding it close. It was from his first barbecue with the others. He had been flying the kite he made for the occasion, until a particularly strong wind had snapped the string in two. He never saw the kite again, but Domon had taken what was left of the string, promising he would fix it. But then came the fight with Gien and the Raimei... he had thought Domon had forgotten about it. He certainly had.

But Domon hadn't. Not only had he fixed it, he had kept it around all this time.

Honestly, it was kind of funny.

The laugh came out in short puffs of breath, each one shorter than before, until it sounded more like he was gasping for air.

... No. He couldn't let go, not yet. Sion placed the string down long enough to press the palms of his hands against his eyes until it was safe again. He **needed** to keep feeling this way. Feeling this way was what had kept him going the past week. For now, he couldn't let so much as a sob escape him. Domon needed him to stay strong.

He wrapped the string around his fingers. _I will get you back_.

--

The uniform wasn't too bad, Domon supposed. It fit all right, but it reminded him too much of what the City Guardians had worn for his liking. He turned a corner, tossed a salute to some passing scientists, and noticed a console near a door.

Good, just what he needed. All he had to do was log on, find a map of the building, and he could get out of here. After some searching, he found the power button.

A man with no distinctive features appeared on the monitor. "Lab report 1183, January 17, 2987."

_So much for that idea_. Domon moved to turn it off.

"Progress report on specimen Sion."

Then again...

"It's been five years since we first found the specimen." For someone as average looking as the reporting scientist, he had a creepy smile. "A few co-workers wanted to throw a birthday party, but I don't believe their plans ever panned out." He pointed to some equations on nearby screen. "But I digress. The purpose of this report is to discuss whether or not the specimen should be terminated."

Domon gripped the edge of the console.

"As you know, after the specimen was revealed to be a Hummardian, we began to do the first serious research into the culture since the Federation discovered the planet. Once the research was finished, none of us were surprised that they had blown their planet up."

"Hummardians... to say they were 'psychotically violent' is an understatement. Everything about their culture centered on war. To be honest, I'm surprised that someone tried to save the specimen instead of letting him die in glorious combat like the rest of his race." He pressed a button, and the equations changed. "To say nothing about what we dubbed their 'berserker state': simply put, if a Hummardian is pushed hard enough, his nervous system kicks in so he pushes back... and then some. Hopefully, now you can understand why we suggested terminating the specimen in the first place."

Another button, more equations. "However, Sion has proven to be an anomaly. He could very well be the first docile Hummardian the universe has seen. Since it's uncertain how much of this has to do with his socialization, and the fact that he **is** the last survivor of his planet, I recommend we allow him to live, with increased restriction as he gets older..."

Domon shut the damn thing off as fast as he could. He couldn't listen to it anymore. How could they... how could **anyone**?

He couldn't worry about that now. What he had to do was find a way out undetected before--

"Hey!" A stocky guard flagged him down. "You're not Akira! Hey, get back here!"

Domon let out a growl of frustration even as he outran the guard. He had actually used his brain for once and gotten out of that damn cell, but still found a way to botch up his escape. Figured.

_Wait! _He spotted an elevator not too far away. He could still do this, all he had to do was get there and get to the lobby, then he would fight his way to the main entrance--

The blaster hit him square on. He fell about a meter away from the elevator.

--

"Yuuri-san?" Sion's voice wasn't much louder than a whisper. "I was wondering if I could stop taking a break now, please."

She nodded from her desk. "Sion... you have to understand we're not having much luck with this case, so I'm afraid I need to know what you know about the lab."

"Of course, I'll tell you anything you need to know. Why didn't you ask sooner?"

Ayase glanced at her, and she looked as surprised as he was. "Well, do you know anything about the equipment they used? What kind of energy signature it would give off?"

Sion folded his arms, making his way to his computer. "It was mostly the same as any science lab... but there was a new laser they used for cutting metals." He sat down, typing away. "It's still not used much in mainstream experiments. And I'm willing to bet that since the government pulled their funding after they took Domon-san, they're having to use their old equipment. So I'll check for that laser's signature and..."

His face lit up into his first real smile that week. "I found Domon-san!"

Yuuri's smile was almost as bright as Sion's. Ayase felt his shoulders sag in relief.

"Okay, I'll alert my superior for standby." Yuuri grabbed her jacket.

"Yuuri-san..."

She gave him a long, hard look. "But the three of us will go in first, if only to fool them into thinking you're going back."

Sion grinned again as she left, his hand curling around the kite string. He had done it. He was finally going to get Domon back.


	4. Berserk

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

Notes: Sreym was kind enough to point out that so far, I've neglected to mention how the Timerangers changed the year 3000 (again) when they went to fight with Tatsuya in the last episode. This fic (along with pretty much any post series Time fic I write) takes place in the changed future, even though it's pretty much the same as the one Ryuuta tempted them with. In other words, they have memories other people don't and vice versa, but Ayase's cure is still there and Yuuri's family is still alive (that, and I'm too much of a wuss to write a fic where they go through what they did in the last few episodes, only to have Ayase die, Yuuri lose her family again, etc). Not mentioning this was sloppiness on my part, and I apologize. Thank you, Sreym, for noticing it in the first place.

--

How Yuuri had pulled it off, Ayase would never know.

He could get why she had brought Sion in on the plan. He was, whether they liked it or not, the one chance they had for this to work. But a civilian (which Ayase now was) had no business on a police mission. Yuuri had told him she'd gotten him in because of his past experience with the Time Bureau. But considering that said past experience was... checkered, he had a sneaking suspicion it had more to do with Yuuri insisting on having her choice of a team when they went in. Not that he wasn't grateful, of course. He wasn't sure he could have taken staying at home while two of his three closest friends risked their lives for the other one.

And now here he was, racing to a crime scene. All he needed was his Chrono suit, and he could have been Time Blue again.

"Sion, go over the plan one last time."

"I go in alone, buy enough time for you to get Domon-san, then we get him out of there and let Yuuri-san's reinforcements take over," he replied automatically. It was the plan word-by-word, but it did little to reassure Ayase. Ever since he'd found where Domon was being held, Sion... well, Ayase wasn't stupid enough to think for a second that Sion had stopped blaming himself, but he wasn't letting out profanities or grabbing people by their shirts anymore, either. He had been calm and helpful for the rest of the investigation-- he had been the Sion he'd known back when they were Timerangers in the year 2000. But even if he had his hope back, no one could recover from having their limit pushed so far that quickly. It wouldn't take much to push him over again, and Ayase didn't know if anything could bring him back if that happened.

"Sion..."

"Yes, Ayase-san?"

"When we bring Domon home, we better let him sit in the front seat. You know how cranky he gets when he's stuck in the back."

Ayase hoped that the smile he received was a good sign. "Right."

--

It wasn't the lab they had kept him in. They had done the sensible thing and moved to a new, unknown location right before kidnapping Domon. The building was older, smaller, but somehow it felt the same, bringing back the memories of scientists always watching over him. And the experiments. And the loneliness.

Sion shook his head as he kept moving, blocking it out for now. That was his past. Domon was waiting for him in the present.

He stepped out alone into the poorly lit room. "Hello? I came back."

--

From his hiding place behind some outdated equipment, Ayase watched a plain-looking scientist and a guard came out. Good, they had taken the bait. Now all Sion had to do was find out where they were keeping Domon, and then he and Yuuri would spring into action. He listened to the conversation, waiting for one of them to slip and let Domon's location out.

"It seems your skills have atrophied somewhat since you left us, Sion. I expected you to find this place in half the time it took you."

If that got to Sion, he didn't let it show. "Where are the other scientists?"

"Not all of them agreed with my plan. The ones who did ran once they found out the police had discovered us."

Sion's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Then how were you able to finance this, much less pull it off?"

"I still have private beneficiaries who share in my beliefs," he explained with an unnerving smile. "And now I have you."

"Not before I see Domon-san." Ayase felt himself relax. Things were still going to plan.

The older man shrugged. "I suppose there's no harm in that." He spoke into a wrist comm. "Bring him out."

Ayase felt something clutch his heart, but he was willing to bet that was nothing to what Sion felt when two guards dragged Domon's limp body by his arms in the room.

"You **shot** him!" Sion's voice was raw with shock... and something else.

"Of course we shot him," the scientist said dismissively. "He was trying to escape. However, you have my word that no more harm will come to him if you come with us."

Ayase tensed up as he something too close to hesitancy for his liking flicker across Sion's face. Why hadn't Yuuri given the signal yet? He couldn't wait any longer; he had to act--

"Keep quiet and walk forward, like your lady friend over there," the voice instructed him as Ayase felt the barrel end of a laser rifle against his back.

"If you're good, maybe I'll even let these two go as well," he smirked as the guards brought out a struggling Yuuri and Ayase.

The color drained from Sion's face. "Yuuri-san... Ayase-san..."

The scientist made a sweeping motion with his arm, inviting Sion to take it all in. "Well, Sion, I guess we'll all know soon enough just how important your freedom is to you."

"Sion, don't do it--"

"The police will be here soon, don't--

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Sion collapsed to the ground, his face covered by his hands.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go."

--

Waking up was a slow, difficult process, but he had finally almost worked his way back to consciousness. The bits of dialogue he'd picked up were becoming clearer, the voices more familiar--

_I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go. _

"Idiot, what are you doing?!" Fully alert now, Domon's head snapped up as he tried to fight off the guards.

Sion didn't move from the floor. "... What else can I do?" His tone was numb, almost dead.

"You can fight back!" Domon's voice echoed off of the walls, effectively silencing everyone else there. "Isn't that what you've always done before?! Isn't that why we saved Tatsuya? Isn't that why I... Sion, I promise you that we will find a way. We always do. Just... just don't give up."

Sion looked up at him, and for a second Domon thought he'd gotten through... but then his features hardened. "No. Not this time. I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

"... No, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought."

They all watched-- some expectedly, some in despair-- as Sion forced himself up, staggering over to Domon.

He didn't look at him as he took the pen out of his pocket. "But could I have one last autograph, before I go?"

_What-- oh! _Domon screwed his eyes shut and hoped Ayase and Yuuri had picked up on the hint. Judging from the fact he didn't hear them cry out in pain, he guessed that they had.

The fight (and Domon was using the term loosely) went quickly. These weren't Londarz, or even Zenitto, just a crazy old man and some punks he hired as bodyguards. Between the three of them, they went down in no time.

When it was over, Sion was standing not too far away, smiling sheepishly (and it suddenly occurred to Domon just how much he had missed that smile). "I'm sorry I had to trick you."

"Sorry nothing. Just remind me to never play poker with you."

Sion tilted his head to one side. "What's poker?"

"Never mind." Domon took a moment to appreciate that it was finally over. No more guards or creepy scientists. Yuuri and Ayase were nearby, quiet as usual, but grinning at him. Sion was safe. Hell, Sion had rescued him. And to think, Domon had been worried about him.

He knew he should thank them, and he planned to... but right now, he was really, **really** tired.

Domon smiled back at Sion. "Can I come home now?"

Sion was holding out an arm to him, telling him that was why they'd come in the first place when he noticed it. A hint of movement from someone who definitely should not have been moving, an aged hand reaching for a spare rifle... and aiming.

"... think I'm letting you escape again, you're wrong..."

There was no time to for Domon to think. He could only act.

Domon had forced him down to the ground, so all Sion was aware of was the sound of laser rifle... then Yuuri and Ayase, screaming out Domon's name.

Frantically, he pushed him off and gathered him in his arms. No. No, this wasn't happening. Ayase was already trying to stop the bleeding, Yuuri was holding him back so he wouldn't shoot anyone else; they'd gone too far for it to end like this. He wouldn't allow it.

"You'll be okay, Domon-san. I promise."

He made no sound. No cry of pain, no final words. Just a smile... fingertips against the side of his face... and then nothing.

Sion's mind began to shut down.

Somewhere far away, Ayase was still at his futile task, and Yuuri was keeping the one responsible from escaping.

"Mu..."

He... he had done it... he was to blame for all of this...

"Mur..."

It was all his fault...

"**_Murderer!_**" His eyes were so wild, his voice so raw, that no one could have mistaken the young man charging forward and screaming for blood as Sion. It also gave the scientist the rush of adrenaline necessary to break Yuuri's grip, running for his life, with whoever was passing as Sion in hot pursuit.

She dashed after both of them, fearing she was already too late.

--

He wasn't sure where he was running. Somewhere far away from the alien, that much was certain. He knew he was still behind him because he could still hear the screams echoing off the walls. _Murderer... murderer..._

Well, he wasn't done yet, he reminded himself as his grip tightened around the rifle he'd smuggled before the officer or the specimen noticed. If he could draw him away, tire him out, he could still make things right--

"Murderer!" Hands grabbed him, slamming him against the wall, the weapon clattering to the ground.

"I didn't murder anyone," he spat even as the air was forced out of his lungs. "He got in the way before I could stop you."

As good as it had felt to say that, he knew it would have no effect on him, not now. "You killed him! He never did anything to you, and you... you..." he let out a cry as the alien sent him into the wall again. "You don't even feel **guilty** about it, do you?!"

"Of course I don't. **He** threw his life away. I was just taking my last chance to stop you before it was too late."

The anger began to lift from his face as it became clear to him. "That's all you've ever done... take... my freedom, Domon-san..."

The alien's voice was dangerously calm as he picked up and aimed the weapon with his right hand, still holding him down with his left. "That's why this has to be done."

--

"Sion, don't!" Yuuri remembered her training as she fought to keep calm. "Believe me, no one knows how you feel right now better than I do, but this isn't--"

"Don't waste your breath," the old man she was trying to save retorted hoarsely. "He can't hear you right now. All part of his anatomy."

"I don't want to do this, Yuuri-san," Sion proved the rogue scientist wrong. "But can't you see? I have to. People like him... they don't realize what they do is wrong. He won't stop. You could escalate him for centuries, and once he's served his sentence he'll just fall back into his old ways."

The laser rifle hummed slightly. "I won't let him do what he did to Domon-san to anyone else."

"Sion, if you do this I'll have to arrest you."

"Fine."

"You'll be tried and escalated."

He looked at her, just for a moment, and she was struck by how peaceful he was. Tranquil, even. "We'll both do what we have to, Yuuri-san."

"Sion, don't."

All of them-- Yuuri, Sion, the old man-- looked towards the source of the voice in disbelief, because there was no way it could have been Domon. His corpse was currently cooling a room away. But as he hobbled in, leaning heavily against Ayase, it seemed the opposite was true.

"This isn't you. What you're trying to do, only scumbags like him can pull off. You're not like that. Let's just let Yuuri take care of him and go home, okay?"

It worked. Sion let him go, but not before Yuuri slapped the cuffs on him. It was awhile before he could find his voice again.

"I... I thought you were..."

"So did Ayase. I think I gave him a scare when I woke up." Ayase gave him a pointed look, but kept quiet.

Seeing him smile again was worth everything. "You're really all right."

"Of course I am! You promised me I would be, remember?" He ignored the pain as he reached out to ruffle Sion's hair. It was about then when they heard the sirens. "Oh, **now** they show up."

"Ayase, you better get Sion out of here, otherwise we're going to have about a night's worth of explaining to do. And Sion-- don't worry, I'll make sure he gets to a doctor."

Everything after that was a blur: Ayase and Sion disappearing, the bastard that'd nearly driven Sion insane **finally** being dragged away, Yuuri reporting to her superior. But as he was being helped onto the stretcher, he could just barely make out a shadowy figure wave good-bye.

Domon waved back.

size1 width"100" noshade color"#efefef" aligncenter 


	5. Safe

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

Notes: This is the final chapter in the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and hopefully I didn't mess with too much of Timeranger's canon when writing this. nervous smile

--

Domon was starting to worry about him again.

It had been two weeks since he'd been rushed to the hospital after being shot (twice). In that two weeks, he'd been visited by his grandparents, siblings, even Yuuri and Ayase when they found the time... but no Sion. He knew why: after... well, everything, they had all decided that it would be best if Sion laid low until the case was officially closed, which meant no stopping by the hospital to see how Domon was doing. And Domon was relieved that he'd kept to that decision. Really. Still, there was a part of him that'd been hoping that Sion would 'forget' the decision and sneak in for a surprise visit. Not just because he missed him (although that was certainly a factor), but... it was something the Sion **he** knew would have done. Just sitting back after something this big wasn't in his nature. Domon had asked both of his former teammates what he'd been up to, but each time he just got a guilty look and was told that Sion had been keeping to himself recently.

_Damn it, Sion. I thought you were past the whole pretending everything's fine when you're obviously hurting thing._

Oh, well. No point in stressing about it anymore. They were letting him out today, so once he got back he'd get Sion alone and make him tell him what was wrong--

It was about then when he heard a rapping on the window. It took a little effort, but Domon made his way out of the bed and drew back the curtains.

"Tekku!" He wasted no time in opening the window, allowing the tiny robot to fly in.

"It seems I'm a messenger pigeon today," Tekku explained from his landing spot on the covers. "Would you like to open your letter now?"

"Hey, my hat!" That was something he didn't think he'd ever see again. He'd lost it when the creeps had first grabbed him. Sion and Tekku must've turned the place inside out looking for it. Carefully, he unknotted the string it was tied with and shook out the letter (written on paper of all things, something else he hadn't seen for awhile), placing the hat back on his head out of instinct before reading.

_Domon-san,_

_I'm really, really sorry I wasn't able to write to you sooner. Yuuri-san asked me to help her with some loose ends on the case (mostly technical stuff, but you probably were able to figure that out on your own), and I had to look in three different towns before I found an antique shop that sold stationary. See, since I'm not using a computer to contact you, it can't be traced, so I'm not breaking my promise... sort of._

_Anyways, I should probably stop here, since you're not completely better yet and I don't want you to tire yourself out (I'm also running out of paper). See you tonight!_

He folded the letter lengthwise before turning to Tekku. "I really am going to have to make the idiot tell me what's wrong, aren't I?"

"You know how he can get at times. He still blames himself for what happened to you."

"Not that he'd ever admit that he's feeling anything less than great, of course..."

"So yes, I'm afraid you're in for a long night," Tekku finished for him. "I'm going back home before any of the hospital staff notice me. Is there anything you want me to tell Sion for you?"

"Tell him I'm fine. And hey, while you're at it ask him why he used this ratty old string to tie up the package with. It looks like it's been mended more than once."

Tekku blinked at him, a motion Domon knew was about as close to shrugging as the navigator robot would ever get. "I already did. He said you'd recognize it." And with that, he was gone.

He played with the string a little; hoping it might jog a memory or two. What had Sion meant when he... oh, wait, **now** he remembered.

Domon let himself fall on the pillow again. Yep, it was definitely going to be a long night.

--

He let out a soft growl as he buttoned up his pajama top. Things were not going to plan. He had actually gotten home earlier than expected (Ayase had been uncharacteristically softhearted and had canceled some plans to drive him home). Sion had seemed glad to see him, if a little quiet. He had been quiet during dinner, too... and the rest of the night.

This wasn't how Sion was supposed to act. Sion was supposed to prattle on about how everything was great until he slipped up-- an 'I missed you' or something along those lines-- and then Domon would have said something like 'It must've been hard on you'. Then Sion would finally let it all out, and once it was out of his system things would get back to normal. But so far he had yet to hear so much as a peep.

Domon frowned, cracking his knuckles. He'd just have to take a more direct approach.

Quietly, he stepped into their living room. Sion was where he'd been the past few hours, working at his computer. "I'm going to bed."

Sion only nodded as he kept working.

"You're coming to bed with me."

"Okay, good-- wait, what?!" But it was too late; Domon had already dragged him to his room before he could even think of fighting back.

For someone who had just been tossed onto a bed, Sion was very calm. "Domon-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to tell me what's wrong!" Thoroughly frustrated, Domon plopped down next to him.

"... But I'm fine."

"No. There is no way anyone can go through what you did and be fine." He let his hand rest against the side of Sion's face. "I'm worried about you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Sion pulled away, not looking at him. "When I was helping Yuuri-san with the case, I... I discovered some files."

Oh, no. No, this wasn't fair. Sion already had enough to deal with; the last thing he needed was some bull from that bastard who'd tried to take him away from him. "That's not you."

"I wanted to kill him."

"Sion..."

"After what he did to you... Domon-san, he didn't even feel bad about it." Without warning he leaned into Domon, and the former Time Yellow found himself wrapping his arms around him. "And you just smiled, like bleeding to death was a good thing... and then you... you..."

He wasn't crying-- at least not the way a human would. He was, however, clinging to Domon for dear life, face buried in his top. How long they stayed that way, Domon wasn't sure. It was only after something between guilt and relief welled up in him that he found his voice. "I'm sorry. I was only adding to the problem." He ran his fingers through the currently ash blond hair.

"No, don't be." Sion finally met his eyes, giving him the closest thing to a smile he'd seen since he came home. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Domon felt himself smiling in return. "Same here."

The kiss he placed against Sion's forehead came as a surprise to him. It must have surprised Sion as well, but he didn't try to get away. Domon tried kissing him again, this time on the cheek to see if what he thought was true. He could feel Sion's breath against his neck as he let out a sigh.

By the time he was kissing him on the mouth, they both knew what they were doing.

"Domon-san... maybe we should--"

He broke off, raising an eyebrow. "You love me, and I love you. We're doing what happens after we figure that out. You got a problem with that?"

"Of course not, but--" whatever he was going to say next died off in a startled gasp as Domon started working on his neck. After everything both of them had gone through, not just these past few weeks, nothing was going to stop him from finally--

_Ow. **Ow.**_

"That's what I was trying to say. You're still recovering from your wounds, you should be resting," Sion said matter-of-factly as Domon collapsed onto the bed, grimacing in pain.

"Okay, you win." Domon closed his eyes. "I guess there's always tomorrow, right?"

He felt a kiss against his left temple. "I'll be here, waiting."

... Yeah. Yeah, he would, wouldn't he? They'd gone through their share of changes, but Sion would always be there for him.


End file.
